The Mi-chan Adventures
by Ariel Tsuki
Summary: (Hoeh! I'm back after my long hiatus.) Tokiya Mikagami didn't know his life can get any worse than now. Well... after his house burned down, moved into the Hanabishi household, fantazing his foribidden crush, and watch his sanity go down the gutter. This


Flame of Recca:  
  
The Mi-chan Adventures  
  
AN: A-cha-cha-cha! Back for the First Time! Yea, this is my first Flame of Recca fic starring the cool and clam Tokiya Mikagami! I'm planning to make this a mini-series and work on a Recca/Yanagi centered fic. I gonna try to make this a humor-romance fic, so wish me the best. I haven't seen all of the TV series, so naturally this story is using the TV continuity and disregarding (more or less) on the eps. 33- 42. WARNING: This is a Tokiya X Kaoru romance fic (well it's one-sided now), it probably can be a called a shouta since it's a year after the Ura tournament (or the first arc of the FOR story). Also it's Recca + Yanagi and Domon + Fuuko implied. This story will be told in Tokiya's POV.  
  
Part One: Living with the Hanabishi Clan, First Day…  
  
For a long time, I knew that Fate doesn't like me at all and decided to be extremely cruel to me. From killing my oneesan to having a forbidden crush. I thought my life can't get any worse for me. I guess I was wrong.  
  
It started yesterday when I came back from kendo school (1) and found out the worst-case scenario had happened…  
  
***  
  
Tokiya walked down a street and suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. 'Fire…?', he thought as he rushed to the source of the smell. He turned a corner and saw that his apartment complex (2) was on fire and he was only twenty yards from the flames. He saw one fire truck trying to tame the wild, searing flames and calculated that the fire must have started not too long ago. His neighbors were outside the complex, thirty yards further away than him on the other side of the block, looking at disbelief and grief as their homes were burning to the ground. Tokiya spotted a woman held down by two men, one younger and the other older, crying out eyes out. He ran to the three people. "What happened? How did the fire started?", he asked.  
  
The younger man, presumably the woman's son answered, "About two hours when a old guy had left the gas stove on and left a pot-glove too close to the stove. The glove caught on fire and it didn't take long for the fire to burn his whole apartment since he always collected a lot of newspapers and documents. Luckily, the old man wasn't in the room when it happened though…" the young man paused, looking at his mother. "Although, most of the tenants weren't home at the time, my baby sister and her babysitter were in the building and the babysitter lost my sister among the chaos. My mom is crying her eyes out now and we can't do nothing.", the young man said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Tokiya closed his eyes, and was already thinking up a plan. "What's your sister's name?", he said.  
  
"Nene…"  
  
Then Tokiya crossed his arms, "Then I shall save her. How long did the babysitter left the building and where she noticed Nene-san was missing?"  
  
"About twenty minutes ago since we lived on the fifth floor and most of the fire exits were burned down (3). The babysitter noticed that Nene was missing when she managed to get to the second floor then a large crowd of people separated them."  
  
Tokiya bit his lip, he knew that it was probably too late to save the girl since she can be anywhere inside the large apartment complex, but he had to try. He ran towards the building, but two firefighters blocked his way. "Hey, kid, no one can enter, it's way too dangerous… What?!", one of the firemen said as Tokiya flipped over his head with ease and bolted towards the apartment building, not without snatching the hose and filled his Elemental Weapon, Ensui, with water and soaked his school jacket thoroughly.  
  
The flames and smoke were almost everywhere when he entered. He started screaming the young girl's name as he walks through the smoke filled hallway, with his school jacket over his head (4). He thought about using Ensui's Absolute Zero technique but he didn't have the time to concentrate to do the attack, plus it's a possibility that he could freeze Nene with it if she's buried under something. He continued to scream out the girl name until he heard a ruffle a little down the hall. He hurried to the source of the sound and heard crying under some debris and started to moved the rocks away. Then he saw a little girl, miraculously uninjured. The girl turned to Tokiya with her big, brown eyes.  
  
"Help me…", she said in a small, quiet voice.  
  
"You're Nene-san?", Tokiya said as the small girl nodded her small head in agreement. "I'm going to help you now.", he said as he lifted the girl on his back, with the nearly dry jacket over her. Tokiya slammed Ensui in the ground and concentrated his command to Ensui. A few moment's later, the whole hallway into ice, extinguished some of the flames. Tokiya returned to the entrance and to the family with Nene. The tenant were cheering or breathing in relief that the young man and girl came out the building safely and more fire trucks came and finally put the fire out however, they couldn't save any apartments that was on the fourth floor, where the fire started, and fifth floor. Unfortunately for Tokiya, his apartment was on the fourth, in front of the old man's apartment to be precise. The family offered Tokiya for a place to stay with them, but Tokiya flat out refused to do it and decided to spent the night elsewhere…  
  
***  
  
And that's how I ended up in this mess. Luckily, I was able to afford a night's stay in a hotel (5). I'm very, very glad that I always keep my credit cards on me (6). However, I didn't have enough to stay every night and decided to go to a house that I was always welcomed to…  
  
***  
  
Tokiya walked up and rang the doorbell and sighed loudly. Then a sound of many footsteps was racing to the door. "Yanagi-hime, go sit down, you don't need to answer the door ALL the time." A familiar male voice said behind the door.  
  
"But Recca-sama, I'm your wife and it's my job to do these things!" a female voice, Yanagi, said.  
  
"But Yanagi-hime! You gotta let your hubby spoil you sometimes."  
  
Tokiya sweat-dropped at this event, wondering if someone was going to open the door soon. Then his thoughts were answered, when he saw a familiar face looking at him with his mischievous grin on his face. "Well, looky, looky. It's Tokiya-sempai (7)!" Recca said with Yanagi at his side with a face of surprise.  
  
***  
  
It's still unbelievable that Recca and Yanagi-imouto are married now. I guess that both families accepted their decision. They didn't get married for a reason like Hanabishi has gotten Yanagi-imouto pregnant or something like that (because I would've killed him by now). They got married because they truly love each other. Before they got married, Yanagi-imouto asked me for permission for the marriage. I was surprised, but she told me that she considered me as her big brother. Of course, I have her the blessing but I was deeply touched that she considered me as her big brother and I'm been calling her Yanagi-imouto since…  
  
***  
  
"Toki-niikun (8)!", Yanagi-said as she tightly hugged Tokiya. "I heard about the fire that your complex last night and I was so worried about you! Come in and I'll make some tea." The hime said as he dragged Tokiya to the living room with a jealous Recca trailing behind. Then they arrived, they saw Kaganero and Hanabishi-san watching TV. "Kon'nichi-wa, Kaganero-san, Hanabishi-san." Tokiya said as he bowed deeply to the elders of the house.  
  
***  
  
I'm glad Kaganero can find happiness again with Recca's father. They gotten married at the same time Recca and Yanagi-imouto were getting married. I know Kaganero still thinks of Recca's biological father, Ohta, but I know she also loves Hanabishi-san just as much. It was honorable of Hanabishi to let her keep her memories of Ohta, but he knew that Kaganero also loves him…  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Tokiya-kun, we all heard what happened last night! We're worried, even Recca-kun here…"  
  
"Kaa-chan!!"  
  
"We tried to call your cell phone last night, but it was probably was in your apartment. Oh, Yanagi-chan and I didn't even sleep a wink, waiting next to the phone, hoping that you'll call."  
  
'They actually worried for me' Tokiya thought and smirked. "You didn't have to worry about me. I spent last night at a hotel."  
  
"So, Tokiya-sempai, what brings you there?" Recca said with a 'I know what you're here for' smirk on his face, with one finger digging in his ear.  
  
Tokiya got on his knees and bowed deeply on the floor. "Hanabishi-san, Kaganero-san, may I please stay at your residence for a little while until I find a new apartment. I will not freeload, like Recca does…"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"…I will offer my help. I'll clean, cook, do laundry or do any other errand to recompense for my stay."  
  
Kaganero and Hanabishi looked at each other and Hanabishi nodded. Then, Kaganero turned to Tokiya, "Well, Yanagi-chan and I do need some help keeping the new house (9) in place. So I accept your offer."  
  
"Thank you very much, Kaganero-san." Tokiya said as he lifted himself up. Yanagi laughed in excitement, "Now I can have some spare time on my hands, keeping this house clean is a really a time-consuming job. Thanks, Toki- niikun!" Yanagi said as he hugs Tokiya tightly.  
  
"Hey, bastard, get off my wife!"  
  
"Recca-sama, stop being jealous, I'm just hugging my big brother!"  
  
***  
  
All was well for a while. I had to leave the house and go to downtown Tokyo to buy some clothes since I only had one regular outfit, one school uniform and my kendo uniform. Yanagi-imouto insisted to come with me. Of course, Recca didn't like the arrangements. But after a furniture throwing fight with Hanabishi-san, a grumpy Recca let Yanagi-imouto go. After a few hours, I has able to get ten new outfits, a pair of black silk pajamas pants, a few sleeveless t-shirts and a about twenty pairs of boxers, all silk of course. It was kind of funny to see Yanagi-imouto blushed a furious scarlet when she realized she walked into the men's undercover section and quickly left, saying she saw an outfit that she probably want in the ladies' section. After buying the clothes I picked, I let Yanagi buy the outfit she was interested in as a gift from an oniisan to his imouto, but after a lot convincing to buy it (she a very selfless person, you know). Then we stopped by the toiletries shop and brought the usual stuff like washcloths, towels, soap, shampoo, etc. Then we finally stopped at the meat store and grocery before going home. I had promised Kaganero-san that I'll be back in time to cook dinner for the family and I was thinking of making sashimi and beef udon for dinner. After arriving home, I was almost exhausted as Yanagi-imouto offered to put my bags away in my new room. I let her do it without any protest as he carried the bags upstairs, with the help of Recca, of course. I was at the kitchen, with my hair braided (10), when Recca came up with evil eyes on his face.  
  
***  
  
"Mikagami…" Recca said with a hiss at the end of the sentence.  
  
"What is it, Hanabishi?"  
  
"How dare you buy an outfit for Hime, that MY job!"  
  
Tokiya sighed as he stopped chopped vegetable and started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Recca, I seriously don't have time dealing with your jealousy. I only brought the outfit as a gift to my little sister. I still can't believe that you can still get jealous over me if you knew about my 'little dark secret'…"  
  
Recca's angry face turned into a confused one for a while until his signature grin spread across his face. "Oh, I almost forgot about that, oh, carry on…" he said, obviously now in a good mood as he was leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Hanabishi, you better not tell Yanagi-imouto!"  
  
***  
  
It was a horrible moment when Recca found out about my 'crush'. It was after the tournament when he found out, when I was getting drunk. I know that I'm a very talkative person when drunk and I'll blurt out secrets left and right without a care in the world. I didn't know that Hanabishi knew about it until the next day when I sobered up with a hell of a hangover. Hanabishi told me everything I said that night. I thought Recca would be a honorable person about this, but nooooo… That rat bastard made me pay for lunch for a whole month, do his homework and buy him video games. The bastard… I only reminded him so he can ease his jealously over my relationship with Yanagi-imouto. I hope he doesn't use it for blackmail again.  
  
***  
  
"Tadaima!" A male voice said.  
  
***  
  
That's weird... that voice sounded very familiar. I was cleaning the kitchenware that I used to make the dishes and walked to the living room while drying a pot in the hands with a towel. What happened next, made me almost drop the pot to the floor…  
  
***  
  
"Mika-aniki!" (11), a young boy squealed in delight as he hugged Tokiya by the hips. Tokiya just stood still, fighting the blush off his face.  
  
"Hey, I missed ya! How ya been? I heard about the fire at your complex last night! Yanagi-neechan and Kaganero-san were at their wit's end. I told them that Mika-aniki could take care of himself!"  
  
Tokiya just stood there, gulping…  
  
***  
  
Of all places, why he's here? Oh god, I don't think I can't stop hyperventilating. His small body was so, so close to mine and I think I'll 'pop a boner' (12), like Recca always said, if he keeps doing this. His bright, deep golden eyes looked at me with his toothy grin spread on his small, pink mouth. I must be a pervert, liking children like this. He's four years my junior and I want to jumps his bones like a dog in heat…  
  
***  
  
"Oh… Konban-wa (13), Kaoru." Tokiya said, finally managing to say something with his cool exterior intact.  
  
Kaoru Koganei just smiled. Tokiya looked up and saw Recca, holding in his laughter. Tokiya inwardly frowned and cursed the Flame Master.  
  
***  
  
Oh, that was a dirty blow. Recca must've known that Kaoru-chan (14) was coming over. Bastard…  
  
***  
  
Kaoru detached himself and looked inside the pots. "Oh, sugoi (15)! Mika- aniki's cooking?!"  
  
Tokiya swatted Kaoru's hand from the pot. "Off. I'm making sashimi and beef udon."  
  
"That's an unusual combo. But anything Mika-aniki makes must be delicious!" Kaoru said with another smile.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-kun! You're back! I'm glad.", Yanagi said as she walked into the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "If you're wondering, Toki-niikun will be staying with us for a while, so please be good to him."  
  
"Okay, Yanagi-neechan!"  
  
Tokiya turned to Kaoru, hiding as much surprise on his face and look at Kaoru, "You live here?"  
  
"Yeah, after Domon kicked me out. I'm been living here for three months now." Kaoru said in response.  
  
Tokiya turned to Recca who was really struggling to keep his laughter in…  
  
***  
  
I must've done something in my past life that upset the gods. The boy of my wet dreams was staying inside that same roof as I. It was hard enough to struggle with the blushing each time the gang hanged out, but twenty-four/ seven? He'll probably would walk in my room one night and find me moaning and crying out his name as I dreamt of him naked and in very indecent sexual position. His small pink lips panting and moaning in pleasure. Me thrusting inside his little hole, taking his virginity and innocence over and over… Okay, this is not the time to think about this, not in front of him. Um, uh-oh…  
  
***  
  
"Um, Yanagi-imouto, can you watch the food for a little while, I have to use the bathroom." Tokiya said with a straight face.  
  
***  
  
Recca was about to burst out laughing as he saw that I had my hands clasped against the apron to hide the erection from my little daydream as I rushed to the bathroom. I'm glad that Yanagi-imouto and Kaoru-chan didn't saw it then it would've been a REALLY embarrassing moment, then questions would arise and they'll found out that I was a real pedophile and probably will lose their trust forever. After, masturbating and let out my pent-up sexual frustration with the help of those naughty daydreams, I cleaned up and sucked my bleeding lip, which I bit hard to prevent from screaming. I came back to the kitchen and thanked Yanagi-imouto for watching the food.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, Tokiya-kun, you really outdid yourself! It looks delicious!", Kaganero said, admiring the food.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Well, I'm starving, let's eat!", Hanabishi said.  
  
"Itadaimasu! (16)"  
  
The group starting eating. Recca finished his serving first, gave Tokiya his bowl, "More rice, please!"  
  
Tokiya opened the rice heater and scooped out some rice to fill the bowl. "Here, Hanabishi."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Wow, Mika-aniki, this is one of the best dishes I ever tasted!" Kaoru said, happily gobbling down.  
  
Tokiya bent his head to hide the blushing, "Thanks, Kaoru…"  
  
"Oh, the sashimi Toki-niikun makes is way better than mine. I'm glad he let him stay here!" Yanagi said.  
  
A while later, everyone finished with dinner, Tokiya put all the dishes into the sink and started washing them.  
  
"Hey, Tokiya-sempai, let me help you with that.", Recca said grabbing one of the saucers. "I'll admit, that's some gourmet shit you cooked tonight."  
  
"Yanagi-imouto made you come and help me with the dishes."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
" I didn't appreciate you laughing at me when I'm in a uncomfortable position. Why didn't you tell me that Kaoru was living here?"  
  
"Hey, I forgot the whole pedophilia thing you have for the little brat."  
  
"Recca…", Tokiya growled.  
  
Recca smiled, "Well, if you get the opportunity to get laid with him, please do it somewhere outside the house, like the love hotels."  
  
Then Recca flipped from the blade of Ensui with an enraged Tokiya, "Get out!" the swordsman said in an unusual burst of emotion.  
  
Recca smiled mischievously as he left the kitchen before Tokiya started throwing dishes.  
  
***  
  
Brush, brush, brush… Hope to god that I don't have any wet dream about Kaoru-chan tonight… Brush, brush, brush…  
  
***  
  
Tokiya spit out the rest of the toothpaste as he prepared to go to bed. He sat in his room, reading a book he borrowed from Recca (17) about the Hokage Clan when a knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Come in…"  
  
Kaoru walks in. "Kaoru.", Tokiya said. Kaoru sat down next to Tokiya with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting, I was wondering if you'll wanna spar tomorrow after school. Recca-niichan's been too busy with Yanagi-neechan lately to spar with me. I haven't had a good one for two weeks."  
  
"I have to work at a kendo school tomorrow until six, so I'll spar with you after dinner."  
  
"Yatta (18)! Thanks, Mika-aniki", Kaoru said, hugging Tokiya. "You won't regret it! Oyasumi, Mika-aniki!"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru left for his room, as Tokiya just sit still.  
  
***  
  
Even though, I lust for him. I really do love him. His energetic personality, his deep gold eyes… I still can't believe he's still the same height when I met him over a year ago (19). But I'm glad that he asked to spar, like we did back at the Tournament, even though it wasn't meant to be enjoyable at the time. It's probably the only time that I don't get aroused around him. I wonder if he trained anymore with the Kougon Anki when I fought him last. Oh well, it's almost midnight and I want to catch some decent amount of sleep and so this end my first day as a temporary border at the Hanabishi household.  
  
***  
  
Next on the Mi-chan Adventures…  
  
A bittersweet awakening… Weird family quirks… A chase involving fanatic girls… A mysterious man… and an unexpected kiss!  
  
Part Two: The One When Everything Just Doesn't Make Sense…  
  
_________  
  
AN: Have you enjoyed the first part, I was thinking of making this series with four parts and end it. Also, where did the humor go? Oh well, this part is really pushing to the R rating. Please review. Flames that concern the main coupling of the fic will not be tolerated. I did gave you a warning first.  
  
Tokiya-kun is a kendo grandmaster. I thought to support himself, a job at a local kendo school would be a perfect job for him.  
  
Tokiya's an orphan so I assume that he lives by himself in an apartment.  
  
I wish that my house has more than one exit, because if a house started on the front door, the only escape is too jump out of the window and roll into the ground. Don't worry I live on the second floor.  
  
A good thing to do if you're stuck in a fire. It filters the smoke from you and helps you ignore the high temp. of the fire.  
  
There's a lot of one day and/or night hotels in Japan so it should be easy for Tokiya to find one  
  
I always carry all the money I have just in case someone wants to loot my dorm room.  
  
Damn, it's been a year. I think that Recca-tachi would move from calling each other's name formally. '–Sempai' means upperclassman.  
  
'-Niikun' means big brother in an informal way.  
  
After the Tournament, you think that they get some money enough for a bigger house than live in Recca and Hanabishi's shack. The house they currently has four bedrooms.  
  
Tokiya looks SO good with his hair braided. If you want to know how it looks like, look in the episode when he fights Daikoku of the Ku Clan. The episode is number #18: Mikagami's March...  
  
'-Aniki' is another way of saying big brother, but usually only boys (well, what I saw so far in anime) call the elder boys this. Usually it means that the boy looks up to the brother as a mentor (which the word aniki really means).  
  
Oh god, I can't how many the guys used to say this in high school. Ugh… If you don't know what it means, it means that the guy's getting an erection.  
  
'Konban-wa' means 'Good Evening'…  
  
Remember this is a ToKao fic and Tokiya is acting a bit out of character. I thought it would be cute if Tokiya would call Kaoru this in his thoughts.  
  
'Sugoi" means amazing or 'wow'.  
  
'Itadaimasu' ( I know I spelled it wrong) is a term that Japanese people say before they eat, like a prayer.  
  
Recca has a teacher who studied about the history of the Hokage Clan and the village. It would make sense if the teacher would've made a book about it by now. Recca, being a ninja buff, would've probably have books about ninja (and probably those are the only books he reads -_-;).  
  
'Yatta' means 'yay'.  
  
'Oyasumi (nasai)' means 'Good night'.  
  
--------  
  
Fic Created: 4/15/02 1:00 AM  
  
Fic Finished: 4/17/02 2:32 AM 


End file.
